


ILLUMINE

by kwuintessence



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwuintessence/pseuds/kwuintessence
Summary: Um, WINNER in Japan. Jinwoo and Seungyoon watching fireworks. Jinwoo taking matters in his own hands and Seungyoon just not quite getting it. Candied apples are mentioned and there’s a little bit of TaeHoon too! And did I mention fireworks? Seungyoon gets found by Jinwoo here instead of the other way around.





	

** **

 

**Somewhere in JAPAN, Autumn 2015**

 

Seungyoon roused some time in the middle of the night. Due to a slight miscommunication between their Korean staff and the inn’s Japanese staff, there was a screw up in their accommodations thus, leaving their five-member group with two rooms to share instead of the usual three. He didn’t think he’d have a chance during this tour but it seemed like the heavens have decided to side with him tonight, enabling him to win a game of _‘rock, paper, scissor’_  that ultimately decided his fate.

Looking over at the bed across his, he caught sight of their eldest member -  _the star of his 3AM thoughts_  - curled up under his blanket, fast asleep. His dark disheveled hair gleaming under the only source of light in their shared room, the moon. Its soft silvery light contrasted beautifully against the pale perfection of Jinwoo’s skin, making him appear even more unworldly in Seungyoon’s eyes.

He leaves his bed carefully and gingerly crouches down on Jinwoo’s bedside, his hand gently reaching out to brush the locks of hair that partially hid Jinwoo’s angelic features. Seungyoon’s lips formed a soft smile as he silently admired the sleeping young man before him. Jinwoo always looked so serene like this, so delicate, so terribly appealing. He is once again reminded of just how bad he wanted him, ridiculously yearning all these years for Jinwoo to maybe feel even a little something for him that went beyond friendship and brotherhood.

 

But it’s  _too far-fetched_ , a wish like that.

 

_Utterly foolish._

 

Yet  _Seungyoon couldn’t stop_  hoping.

 

In the same way that he couldn’t stop his heart from feeling. Slipping slowly, suffocating, drowning - almost as if Jinwoo is right under his skin constantly searing him.

 

Seungyoon took a deep breath and exhaled, he knows well enough that he can’t have him yet at the same time he’s aware that he couldn’t get enough of him either. That’s why he’s here again in the middle of the night, just like many other nights prior, quietly watching  Jinwoo sleep and taking in as much of him as he can take. He gently dragged his fingertips down the side of Jinwoo’s face, his thumb lightly brushing against Jinwoo’s lips. Closing his eyes, he tried to preserve this tiny moment between them in his memory.

_“What are you dreaming about?”_  He uttered into the silent darkness, appreciating the way Jinwoo’s lashes gracefully rested on the skin under his eyes.

_“Do you ever dream of me?”_  Jinwoo’s lashes fluttered lightly and Seungyoon held his breath.

Seconds later Jinwoo released a soft sigh before settling down again. Seungyoon softly chuckled, learning by now that Jinwoo was more calm and receptive like this. He sat on the edge of Jinwoo’s bed, gently coaxing the elder to lie on his back. Seungyoon hums in approval as Jinwoo turns, unconsciously opening himself to him. He’s incredibly gorgeous, he really is, and Seungyoon couldn’t help but ache for him with every fiber of his being. Jinwoo’s hair fan around him like a dark halo, his lips enticingly parted.

_“What do I do, hyung?”_ Seungyoon murmured, leaning down and resting his head on Jinwoo’s chest, reveling in his warmth and in his strong steady heartbeat. His fingers drew patterns over clothed skin, just above Jinwoo’s heart.  _“...when I don’t want anyone else. Just you.”_

 

* * *

 

**17 Hours Later.**

 

Seungyoon has spent the last five minutes watching Taehyun unnaturally fidget while Jinwoo and Seunghoon immersed themselves in a few rounds of  _‘ring toss’_. Growing curious and concerned, he decided to leave Jinwoo’s side for a bit and sidled towards their maknae.

_“Are you alright?”_  He asked, giving Taehyun’s shoulder a subdued squeeze.  _“Need to use the restroom?”_

Taehyun turned towards him, his face crinkling in displeasure,  _“Please don’t talk to me right now. I feel like I’m going to throw up.”_

_“Now is not the time for you to act tough.”_ Seungyoon deadpanned having grown accustomed to Taehyun’s quirks. A deep sigh unconsciously escaped him as he caught sight of Seunghoon with his arm around Jinwoo, whispering something.

They were _too close_ for his liking and just watching them _flirt_ annoyed him.

_“Let’s go.”_ He offered, turning away from the sight of their eldest members getting cozy.

_“I’m not going.”_  Taehyun insisted.  _“Please, hyung. Really, just leave me alone.”_

_“Taehyun says he doesn’t need to go.”_ Mino butts in, clapping Seungyoon’s back and startling him. _“You know how he is, just let him be.”_

Seungyoon turned to face him, momentarily wondering about what the rapper had been up to. Showing himself only now after disappearing on them for a quite some time. Seeing Mino shove a chopstick-full of yakisoba noodles in his mouth seconds later finally gave Seungyoon answers.

They are currently at the temple grounds. After hearing from the inn staff about tonight’s town festivities yesterday (during check-in), the five of them immediately decided to check it out once they were freed from their responsibilities as performers. Now that time has finally come! They finished their final show in that city earlier that day and tonight is their last night there (in Japan), tomorrow they head back home (to Korea).

Checking out the event was a no-brainer, especially after Seungyoon saw Jinwoo’s eyes light up at the mere mention of fireworks. Seungyoon easily gave in, turning off the bulb in his head and only focusing on the drumming that started in his heart as his gaze lingered on their oblivious eldest.

_“Ya! I can’t believe you’re eating again.”_  Seunghoon came over and slung an arm around Mino this time, shaking the younger rapper a bit.  _“Give me some!”_

Mino nods, his mouth bursting. Picking up some noodles with his chopsticks, he fed them to Seunghoon. _“How about you, hyung?”_ Mino asked, chopsticks at the ready, turning towards Jinwoo.

Their eldest shook his head, a small smile on his lips.  _“I’m good, you three eat up.”_  Shifting his attention towards their youngest, he asked,  _“Taehyunnie, wanna go with me to the restroom?”_ Seungyoon silently watches Jinwoo reach out for Taehyun’s elbow and pull him along.

_“I asked him first.”_ Seungyoon mumbled as Seunghoon forced some noodles in his mouth.

_“There’s nothing you can do.”_ Mino chuckled. _“Our Taehyun likes Jinwoo-hyung the most and Jinwoo-hyung’s favorite is Taehyun.”_

_“Those two won’t be back for a while, the lines are long.”_  Seunghoon said between mouthfuls of yakisoba.  _“I saw a shooting game over there earlier, wanna play while we wait?”_

 

Seungyoon trailed behind the two animated rappers as they made their way to the stall Seunghoon mentioned. Every now and then he would glance down at his phone to check if Jinwoo called or sent him a message, despite the fact that he had it on maximum volume. Jinwoo was with Taehyun so Seungyoon wasn’t particularly worried, had their eldest been alone then it would have been an entirely different story.

All around them people were in high-spirits. Shouting, smiling, laughing, running around - a jumble of mixed jubilant sounds, pulsating colors, nummy scents. Passing by a stall that sold hand-dipped candied apples, Seungyoon paused briefly, Jinwoo’s face flashing in his mind. The elder was extremely fond of the fruit. Even going as far as telling Seungyoon more than once about the delightful ‘crunch at first bite’ followed by the sweet (or sour, depending on the variety) rush of flavor in his mouth that he just couldn’t get enough of.

Moving closer to the stall, he took a widely smiling picture of himself in front of the sticky sweet treat and sent it to Jinwoo. A fond smile remained plastered on his face as he read the accompanying message he typed out.

 

_**Hyung, I found your beloved apples!**_

**_Don’t they look pretty? Of course, not as pretty as you._ **

**_I’ll buy you one later so hurry back to me, ok?_ **

 

_“Ya! Kang Seungyoon!”_  Seungyoon looked up from his phone and at Seunghoon, blinking a few times. He smiled out of habit and the elder narrowed his eyes.

_“Did you even hear what I just said?! Just what are you grinning about anyway?”_

Seunghoon tried to take his phone away from him but didn’t succeed, thank God. He had a lot of things stored in it that really shouldn’t be seen by anyone else, particularly the multitude of secretly taken pictures and video clips of *cough*  _Jinwoo_  *cough* he has stored in his gallery.

_“I said...”_ Seunghoon started again, staring at him intently.  _“...Taehyun isn’t feeling well. I’m going to take him back to the inn.”_

_“And Jinwoo-hyung?”_  Seungyoon asked, growing perplexed.

_“That’s the thing. Taehyun said they got separated but...”_

Seungyoon couldn’t comprehend anything else that the older boy said after that. His mind remained focused on one thing,  _Jinwoo_. His legs moved on their own before his head can even process the action, body charging forward, determined.

_“Seungyoon! Seungyoon!”_  Seunghoon called after him.

_“That idiot!”_  Seunghoon fumed, his grip on his phone tightening. Clicking his tongue, he lifted the device back to his ear and spoke,  _“Taehyun, stay where you are. I’ll be there in five minutes.”_

He glanced towards the direction Seungyoon had taken in his haste,  _“Tell Jinwoo-hyung that Seungyoon is coming for him.”_

 

Seungyoon tried calling Jinwoo but his call did not go through. Knowing their eldest best, Seungyoon surmised that his phone is most definitely dead by now. He recalled how absorbed the elder was with a game he was playing on his phone on their way there, saying something about leveling up and acquiring a fancy weapon that none of them can properly pronounce.

The next few minutes passed by in a blur as Seungyoon scanned the overwhelming crowd before him in search of a dark haired pretty boy with twinkling doe eyes. Jinwoo, despite being older than him was far too kind and is too naive for his age and his own good. He sweated at the idea of Jinwoo being led away by strange people towards somewhere dark and inconspicuous.

A growing tightness formed in his chest and his lungs started to burn, despite that Seungyoon still ran on. The sounds, the smell, the sights - bumping into people he doesn’t know, the strangled whistling sound of his breathing, his heart thumping in a maddening rhythm.

 

And then he’s falling.

 

Seungyoon’s knee hit the ground first; the rough texture of it tore his jeans and scraped his palm.

_“Jinwoo-hyung...”_  his voice cracks in disappointment.  _“...where the hell are you?!”_

His hand begins to sting as his frustration leaked its way out of the corner of himself where he keeps it carefully stored. Everything is spinning and there are too many different faces staring down at him, but not of the one he wanted to see the most.

_“Seungyoonie?!”_

This voice, reaching so deeply inside him, making a mess of everything.

_“Seungyoonie...”_

The voice sounded a bit lower this time, a bit closer. Seungyoon lifted his head and looked back over his shoulder.

Jinwoo reaches for him in a second, splaying a hand over his cheek before pulling him up against him and wrapping both arms around him tightly. Solace floods his being as the elder’s soft cheek press against his. Seungyoon does as he has always done and with his body burning for Jinwoo’s touch he meets him halfway and holds on.

Moments later, Seungyoon pulled away - just enough for him to cup Jinwoo’s face and lose himself in his eyes. His _‘hundred stars shooting through the night’_  is back in his arms and right now that’s all that matters. Sighing in relief, he rested his forehead against Jinwoo’s and drew him closer, not caring one bit that people are staring at them and whispering, his eyes sliding shut.

 

Just for a moment, just for a bit.

 

_God, please let me have this. Let me have him._

 

Somehow they managed to end up alone at the one place Seungyoon was dreading earlier, _somewhere dark and inconspicuous_ \- and in this case it was the back of the main temple, the two of them sat side by side on the hardwood veranda.

_“I'm sorry.”_ Jinwoo begins and Seungyoon already knows where this is going, having had this conversation with him one too many times. He stares down at his torn jeans then at his mismatched sneakers waiting for Jinwoo’s usual set of words to follow but they don’t come this time.

_“Seungyoonie.”_  Jinwoo faintly calls; Seungyoon turns his head and meets his gaze.

At times like this he couldn’t help but feel exposed and vulnerable. He invariably shudders when Jinwoo repeats his name and moves towards him. They’ve been together so long that Seungyoon knows just by the tone of his voice exactly what Jinwoo wants and he gives in each and every time.

 

Because _it’s Jinwoo_.

 

Because  _he might not have the chance_  next time.

 

He is the  _‘Seungyoon’_  that Jinwoo needs him to be.

 

Maybe because he’s easy,  _convenient_.

 

Or simply because  _he’s foolishly in love_.

 

_“Jin...woo...”_ Seungyoon responds after a few beats, dropping the honorifics. They aren’t needed when it’s just the two of them. Every muscle of his is drawn tight as Jinwoo moves even closer. As always, he’s acquiescing. Jinwoo is yearning and he’s not one to disappoint.

He lets Jinwoo drape himself over him and soon enough he feels the fleeting brush of Jinwoo’s fingers against his skin. He leans into his touch instinctively, letting the thrill wash over him. Jinwoo feels pleasant pressed against him and Seungyoon wishes they can stay like this forever, when Jinwoo is conscious and just as giving.

He meets Jinwoo’s steady gaze and grins, the pads of his fingers trace Jinwoo’s neck and jaw. The elder chooses to remain silent, sighing contentedly with every faint stroke he makes. Every beat of his heart resounds in his head and the quiet makes Seungyoon think of things he doesn't really like thinking about, like the idea of reaching into Jinwoo’s ribcage and taking his heart. That’s when the quiet starts to hurt and Seungyoon’s heart starts to weep.

A garbled announcement in Japanese slices through the stillness, almost as if it’s been perfectly timed just for him. Jinwoo sat upright after realizing it was about the fireworks show, listening to it intently. Seungyoon used that moment to breathe and get a grip on himself. As soon as the announcement finished he stood up, stretching his limbs out.

_“Let’s go. You want to see the fireworks, right?”_

He reached out to Jinwoo who was still seated on the veranda. The elder only stared at his hand, then at him before chuckling. The familiar sound is not only comforting, for Seungyoon it was also fulfilling.

_“We can see them from here, Seungyoonie.”_

Seungyoon stared back. Just how did Jinwoo know that? Before he could voice out this thought, the elder spoke up again as if he’d read his mind.

_“Taehyunnie told me.”_

Jinwoo’s lips curled into a coy smile as he said it, Seungyoon noticed.

_“I’m gonna call Mino-hyung then so he can watch the fireworks with us.”_

_“He won’t come.”_ Jinwoo casually tells him, shaking his head mildly. _“Remember that izakaya near our hotel? He should be there with some of our staff members now. Drinking.”_

His thumb hovers over Mino’s glowing digits displayed on his phone and when he lifts his gaze, he finds the elder keenly staring back at him. Seungyoon bites into his bottom lip, there was something unfamiliar hidden in the dark depths of Jinwoo’s orbs and he isn’t exactly that strong a swimmer, he could sink and drown in them if he wasn’t careful.

_“Come closer, Seungyoonie.”_ The way Jinwoo says it, fingers tapping against the empty space beside his made the hairs on the back of his neck rise.  _“I need you here with me.”_

Seungyoon doesn’t keep him waiting. He couldn’t even if he tried. Stuffing his phone back in his pocket he made his way back to him as if pulled by invisible strings.

 

They sat in comfortable silence for a while with Seungyoon stealing glances at Jinwoo here and there. Thinking about it now, he was quite lucky this tour. Seunghoon suggesting that he and Taehyun play around with Jinwoo during Jinwoo’s part in  _Fantastic Baby_  was a blessing in disguise.

But the troublesome thing with that is  _containing himself_  when the flame that’s been lit keeps burning brighter and hotter - his lips ghosting over Jinwoo’s sweat-slicked skin, hands roaming intently. It always ends a moment too soon and Seungyoon’s heart breaks a little each time.

_“Taehyun was planning to confess to Seunghoon here tonight.”_

Seungyoon’s thoughts come to a halt. He abruptly leaned forward after hearing Jinwoo’s words, surprised. Too occupied with tending to his continuously growing feelings for their eldest, he never noticed. Besides, Seunghoon and Jinwoo spent so much time together that it was starting to drive him insane. He was even starting to see Seunghoon as a rival for Jinwoo’s affections.

_“He was so nervous over it that he got nauseous.”_ Jinwoo continued, his voice light.  _“Isn’t Taehyun just so cute?”_

It would be great if those two do end up together, Seungyoon thought, that’s  _two less people for him to compete with_. Still, there’s Mino to consider - always making Jinwoo laugh, always following Jinwoo around. Seungyoon released a disgruntled sigh as he was once again reminded of his close to futile romantic development with their eldest.

_“I feel so envious. The person I’m in love with is so dense.”_

The first firework whistled into the sky as Jinwoo said it and Seungyoon felt a sharp pain in his chest as it ruptured into a glittering shower of lights.

_“I’m starting to think that we’ll never get anywhere unless I do something about it.”_ It was Jinwoo that deeply sighed this time.

Seungyoon balled his hand into fists, biting his lips harshly.  _How can that person not want you back when here I am going crazy over you?_

Bursts of blue followed, then yellow, then white. Seungyoon found himself drowning again, his eyes never leaving Jinwoo. Each colorful blast lit up the sky and bathed the elder who was quietly gazing up in an almost ethereal glow.

_“Stop looking at me and watch the fireworks, Seungyoonie.”_

It amazed Seungyoon that he still heard Jinwoo’s soft voice amidst the thunderous booms and bangs of fireworks.

_“I don’t know what to do with myself when you keep looking at me like that.”_

Feeling a little embarrassed that he got caught staring, Seungyoon pretended to clear his throat. Sitting straight, his hand unintentionally grazed Jinwoo’s sending the butterflies in his stomach in a frenzied trot. High in the night sky, green and purple fireworks exploded - it was nothing like he’d ever seen before,  _Jinwoo that is_.

Beautiful in a warm and endearing sense, radiant in a way he found hard to explain.  _Kind, gentle, and attentive towards others._ The type of person who would  _exhaust himself for the benefit of others_. Spontaneous and  _adorably clumsy_  yet strong and courageous when it really matters. He wasn’t beautiful for something as temporary as his looks.  _He was beautiful deep down to his soul._

An overwhelming need to touch the elder grows in him as his heart starts to pound out a drum solo. His fingers purposely brush against Jinwoo’s warm smooth skin as he tucked some loose strands of hair behind his ear,  _two fleeting seconds_  but nonetheless enough to last a lifetime.

_“Don’t stop.”_  Jinwoo tells him, catching his hand before it left him completely. An intensely bright flash illuminated the sky, Seungyoon felt his cheeks heat up and diverted his gaze as he pulled his hand away. A sidelong glance at the elder a few moments later revealed a similar splash of red on his cheeks.

_“Are you satisfied with just watching me?”_ Jinwoo asked.  _“Don’t you want more?”_

_He couldn’t possibly…_  Seungyoon’s heart rate tripled, gaze drifting to the ground, unsure of whatever it was Jinwoo  _might_  just be offering.  _There was no way - or was there?_  He had been careful.

Seungyoon looked up at him again in sheer curiosity; Jinwoo had turned completely bright red, all the way to the tip of his ear. Still, Seungyoon didn’t want to assume. It was simply too good to be true.

_“Let’s get candied apples on our way back.”_ Seungyoon blurted out randomly, trying to keep his sanity intact and his excitement at bay.  _“I saw a stall selling them earlier.”_

_“I’d like that.”_  Jinwoo agreed, flashing him one of his butterfly-inducing smiles.  _“But there’s something I’d like from you so much more.”_

Fireworks lit up the sky forming patterns and shapes. Seungyoon gulped nervously as Jinwoo leaned towards him again, his pretty face getting closer. And as Jinwoo’s hand covered his, his heart was replaced with a drum beating out a reckless tune, going faster and faster.

_“Can I come even closer?”_  Jinwoo inquired, interrupting his jumbled thoughts. Voice so soft that Seungyoon thought it was a miracle that he even heard him.  _Or did he really?_  He wasn’t even sure anymore.

_“Um...”_  was all Seungyoon could manage to say, now mentally cursing himself at how lame and unintelligent he must have sounded. They were very close enough as it is with the elder flush against him, head tilted up,  _their noses slightly touching_. That alone had already sent his mind to uncharted territories -  _how would it feel to kiss Kim Jinwoo?_  He had thought about it more times than he could count, laughing it off thinking he’d never get a chance but now that an opening has miraculously presented itself,  _Seungyoon is torn_.

 

_Is this a dream?_  Jinwoo was never this forward, often opting to stay on the sidelines and just smile.

 

_It could be a ‘hidden camera’ prank._  He reasoned with himself, unable to settle his mind. A part of him half-expecting the other three members of their group to leap out from behind the bushes with a camera crew any minute now.

 

_“Should we...”_ Seungyoon began, licking his lips in trepidation. He could barely hear his own voice over his wildly thumping heart. Jinwoo’s eyes locked into his, hair appealingly messy as the breeze lightly tousled it,  _utterly beautiful under the raging flashes of fireworks_  in the sky. Too close, too  _dangerously_  close.  _“...get takoyaki too?”_

An incredulous expression graced Jinwoo’s face.

_Did he just screw up?_ He wasn’t sure but Jinwoo’s somewhat dismayed reaction was definitely not what he was expecting. Also, no one had leapt out of the bushes.

_“You don’t want to eat takoyaki, hyung?”_

_You should have gone for it, you fool!_ He mentally scolded himself, disappointed that he had let such an amazing chance slip by. Even if Jinwoo was only teasing, it was still  _better than nothing_.

_“Aren’t they your favorite?”_  Seungyoon asked. Looking away and trying his best to keep his voice steady. Inside he’s an absolute mess, mind racing and his throat gone dry.  _He was so close! So close to kissing Jinwoo!_

_“I don’t believe this.”_ He heard Jinwoo mutter under his breath. _“I think I’m going to go crazy.”_

The firework booms slowed down as it neared the finale. Seungyoon nervously glanced over at Jinwoo who had his head hung low.  _“Hyung, are you alright?”_ Seungyoon asked, nudging the elder, very much unsure of what to do with him. His heart hasn’t quite calmed down.

When Jinwoo didn’t respond to him, he stood up and tried to get him to do the same. He gently tugged Jinwoo’s wrist a few times and was unsuccessful. The finale was coming up and it would be a shame if Jinwoo missed it considering that he was the one who wanted to see the fireworks show the most.

Just then, the sky suddenly lit up in a multitude of colors and booming sounds. Seungyoon stared up at it in awe, his hand still on Jinwoo’s wrist. Rockets filled the sky, whizzing in the air, only to explode into a magnificent shower of colored lights.

 

**_“I love you, you stupid idiot.”_ **

 

A sound akin to a gunshot rang out followed by green and yellow flares shooting up in the sky. Seungyoon turned to look back at Jinwoo, unsure of what he just heard, heart once again drumming in his chest, blood surging in his veins.

_“I love you **too** , more than anything in this world. How can you not fucking see that?”_

_Too?_  Seungyoon’s mind raced at the revelation, breath abated.

_“I’ve been trying so hard tonight.”_  Jinwoo timidly admitted, he lifted his head and Seungyoon’s eyes widened at the sight of glistening tear tracks on his cheeks. _“You didn’t even notice.”_

Shock and adrenaline ran rampant in Seungyoon’s veins; Jinwoo has never let his guard down this much. Varying emotions swirled in the depth of the elder’s orbs making it even harder for him to breathe.

_“I’m so in love with you, Seungyoonie. You can’t even imagine.”_

Seungyoon’s heart beat slowed, the sound of Jinwoo’s shaking voice carrying him towards a calm and peace he’s never known before. He gazed at Jinwoo’s face for a few moments, needing him and wanting him more than anything right now. Crouching down, he gently cupped Jinwoo’s face.

_“Tell me again.”_

Jinwoo’s eyes softened at his request, his determination lingered burning brighter than ever. And as the three words he wanted to hear most tumbled out of Jinwoo’s lips, a mixture of emotions swarmed in Seungyoon’s chest making his heart infinitely swell. A litany of Jinwoo’s _I love you’s_ soon filled the air and for him it was a poignant moment of clarity, his whole being fluttering in elation.

Acting on pure instinct, Seungyoon leaned forward and shushed Jinwoo with his lips.

 

* * *

 

**5 Years Later.**

 

Seungyoon roused to a light whooshing sound. He had fallen asleep while working, his head resting on his work desk. The room he was in, his study, was plunged in total darkness. Bit by bit, soft silvery light crept into the room until it was entirely bathed in a serene glow. Turning his office chair to the side, he was greeted with a superb view of the Han from tall glass windows.

_“You should have woken me up earlier.”_ He pouted, stretching in his seat.

_“I was going to.”_ Familiar arms descended on his shoulders, it was followed by a pair of warm lips pressing gently against his temple.  _“But you seemed to be having a very nice dream.”_

Seungyoon grinned, giving the arms around him a gentle squeeze.

_“That’s because I was dreaming about you. About us.”_

Light chuckling erupted from behind him and as that person stepped out from the shadows, Seungyoon offered him his lap.

Jinwoo sat atop his legs sideways and leaned against his chest. Seungyoon wrapped his arms around him, breathing him in and holding him close.

_“When does it start?”_  Seungyoon asked, kissing the crown of Jinwoo’s head.  _“The fireworks.”_

_“Still a while.”_  Jinwoo responded, burying his face in Seungyoon’s neck and pecking him there.  _“Half an hour.”_

_“You know...”_  Seungyoon whispered, fingers creeping up Jinwoo’s bare thigh suggestively. _“...that’s plenty of time.”_

_“Don’t even think about it.”_  Jinwoo chastised, lifting Seungyoon’s fingers off him.  _“Besides, you have a flight to catch in a few hours.”_

_“That’s exactly why.”_  Seungyoon whined,  _“I’m going to miss you like crazy in the next two weeks.”_

_“You’re such a baby.”_  Jinwoo half-smiles, smacking him lightly, lips gently sliding over his.

 

Seungyoon’s eyes flutter open as their lips separated.  _“Let me have a good look at you.”_

They share a look, a moment of understanding. Jinwoo nodded, pulling back a bit. Seungyoon placed his hands on Jinwoo’s hips, keeping him in place.

Staring into Jinwoo’s eyes, a soft smile formed on his lips as he ran his fingers through Jinwoo’s soft locks before sliding them down his slender neck, thumb lightly brushing Jinwoo’s pale cheek. He was everything Seungyoon had wished for and wanted. Knowing that he was the only one who can touch Jinwoo and see him like this still amazes him to this day.

_“Like what you see?”_  Jinwoo teased, fully aware that Seungyoon was checking him out.

_“Yes, and I love that it’s all mine.”_  Seungyoon admitted still gazing into Jinwoo’s eyes, fingers skimming along his side.

_“When I miss you, I’m going to close my eyes and remember this moment.”_  Seungyoon intertwined his fingers with Jinwoo’s as he said it.  _“Your hair, your eyes, your pretty little nose, your lips, your hands...I’m going to remember them all.”_

Jinwoo takes a moment to reply to that,  _“When you miss me, just think about how amazing it would be to hold me in your arms again when you get back...”_  Jinwoo trailed off, lifting Seungyoon’s chin with his finger before leaning down and kissing him tenderly.

_“I know and I can’t wait.”_  Seungyoon smiled approvingly, he pulled Jinwoo closer kissing him deeply. Moments later his mouth brushes against Jinwoo’s neck, sucking on a particular sensitive spot there that he discovered their first time together. Jinwoo mewls sweetly, shifting just enough so that they can close the gap between them with their mouths - sweet, heated, loving. All of a sudden a firework burst making both of them stop and stare at the sight before them in awe.

Every burst of light radiated on their faces. Jinwoo snuggled closer to Seungyoon loving the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around him. Booms and bangs echoed in their ears, the glow of each explosion bathing the room they were in in colored lights.

_“Stop looking at me and watch the fireworks, Seungyoonie.”_  Seungyoon smiled in remembrance, knowing by heart what Jinwoo’s next words would be.  _“I don’t know what to do with myself when you keep looking at me like that.”_

Lifting their clasped hands, Seungyoon planted a kiss on the back of Jinwoo’s palm, eyes lingering on the  _platinum band_  around Jinwoo’s ring finger that matched his own.

_“What is it?”_  Jinwoo asked, his gaze still fixed on the exploding fireworks before them.

_“I just realized...”_  Seungyoon smiled bashfully, hugging Jinwoo tightly in his arms. _“I’m with the person I’m going to love for the rest of my life.”_

_“Really now?”_ Jinwoo snapped playfully, turning to face him.  _“You tell me that now after being married to me for three years?”_

_“But I still find it hard to believe that we’re married.”_  Seungyoon defended.

_“And I still find it hard to believe that I married a cheese-ball.”_  Jinwoo teased.

_“A very handsome cheese-ball.”_ Seungyoon corrected while Jinwoo only rolled his eyes in amusement.

_“I should have listened to Seunghoon-ah.”_  Jinwoo sighed, _“I should have married someone cool like Top-hyung.”_

_“Please. Seunghoon-hyung could barely get through his own wedding with Taehyun.”_ Seungyoon snorted.  _“Remember last year? He cried so much that he could barely say his wedding vows. Taehyun had to console him before they can continue with the ceremony.”_

_“Ya! Don’t say that. You know that Seunghoon-ah is my best friend.”_  Jinwoo admonished. _“Besides, you weren’t any better. You cried so much on our wedding night, I didn’t know what to do.”_

_“But I made it up to you, didn’t I?”_ Seungyoon nudged his nose tenderly against Jinwoo’s neck, tongue darting out to lick the spot he was just sucking on earlier.  _“Or do you need a refresher?”_

_“You sure did. Isn’t that why we missed our flight the next morning for our honeymoon?”_  Jinwoo glared.  _“You were unbelievable. I couldn’t walk straight for a week!”_

_“You said it was ok to be rough. Besides, you’re the one who said to go faster, go deeper...”_

The gentle furrow on his forehead doesn’t go unnoticed; Jinwoo presses a kiss between his brows, smoothing them out.

_“I like our wedding. I wouldn’t change a thing…”_  Jinwoo whispered seconds later. _“...except maybe the groom. He’s too possessive.”_

_“I’m not possessive, I’m...”_

_“Territorial.”_ Jinwoo finished for him.

_“I’m just protecting what’s mine. What’s wrong with that?”_

_“Nothing.”_  Jinwoo acquiesced, taking hold of his hand and squeezing it gently.  _“Hey, what if I take you up on that offer...from earlier...”_

Jinwoo’s words are alluring; Seungyoon’s lips form a light smirk as he watches a set of red fireworks explode one after the other. It was his way of saying  _he wanted to make love_ , Jinwoo’s that is.  _Just how adorable can his pretty husband get?_

_“I want to sleep. I’m tired.”_ Seungyoon lied, doing his best to keep his voice even.  _“Like you said, I have a plane to catch.”_

Jinwoo blinks at him, looking cutely lost and mildly disappointed. His husband knew he wasn’t the type to turn down such an invitation, often being too eager when given the chance. Jinwoo nods slowly and smiles before curling against him again and focusing on the fireworks outside. Seungyoon tries not to burst out laughing. Between them, he was always the more direct one while Jinwoo always had a _round-a-bout way_ when it came to this sort of thing. Still, it was endearing to see each time. Great even, knowing that he was  _desired_.

_“I lied.”_  Seungyoon whispered, fingers sneaking inside his husband's cotton shirt. That alone gets the coil in his gut twisting.

Jinwoo turned to face him, the blue flashes of fireworks outside reflecting on his face. His delicate features lax as he looked up at him in an almost virginal fashion, very reminiscent of their first time.

Seungyoon’s heart races, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat as Jinwoo moves and straddles him. His Top-hyung flashes in his mind for a fraction of a second. Seungyoon mentally thanked him for gifting them this sturdy  _office chair_  that could amazingly not only hold their weight but also withstand their um... _fooling around_.

But that thought quickly flies out of his mind when Jinwoo’s saccharine lips move briskly over his. Seungyoon sighs contentedly as his husband peppers kisses across his neck, quickly melting him into a puddle. Jinwoo’s slender fingers wander south, fiddling with the stubborn button on his jeans. It takes a few attempts before the button finally gave way and popped open. Jinwoo pulled back for a moment and stared into his eyes, making Seungyoon raise a brow.

_“Prepare yourself, Seungyoonie!”_ Jinwoo smirked, pinching his cheek before moving close to his ear and whispering,  _“I’m going to love you A LOT for the rest of mine.”_

The fireworks show finally reached its peak, setting Seoul aglow. Seungyoon and Jinwoo had long forgotten about it, immersed entirely in a world of their own.

_They’ve got their own fireworks show now._

 

  
**FIN.**

 


End file.
